


To Have and to Hold

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but not in the usual sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: The latest charity event at the 118 firehouse is something a little bit different.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ve been volunteered for another charity event,” Bobby announced over breakfast, looking like he was fighting back a grin. The team all looked up from their food and/or coffee, giving him a range of curious and expectant looks.

“Another bake sale?” Chimney asked. Bobby shook his head, and then looked around at each member of his crew before explaining.

“We’re hosting a wedding here.” He let loose his grin as he watched everyone’s reactions, from Eddie’s bemusement to Buck’s excitement to Hen’s look of scepticism.

“Someone wanted to get married in a firehouse, and the LAFD agreed?” She asked, raising her eyebrow at Bobby.

“Not quite,” He replied, grin widening as he broke the second part of the news. “A photographer is doing a series about different major events in people’s lives, but where each event is a different uniformed organisation holding it ‘on the job’. The LAFD got assigned ‘wedding’ as our event and the brass picked the 118 to do it. The proceeds are going to local children’s hospices.”

“Well I guess the firehouse is a better place for a wedding than on a call,” Chimney said drily, as Hen’s eyes narrowed.

“I love you all, but I refuse to fake marry any of you,” Hen stated, as a slightly more mature version of shouting “not it”.

“I was thinking it would be our two fan favourites,” Bobby stated mildly, turning his gaze to Buck and Eddie part way down the table. Buck had already started suggested ideas for how they could incorporate the trucks into the wedding, while Eddie was sat listening, the affection clear on his face. At Bobby’s words though they both abruptly looked back at him, Buck shocked into silence.

“Yesss.” Chimney grinned, before smirking and adding, “I’ve already been in the calendar, so it’s only fair you guys get a turn to be photographed.” Buck looked like he was about to protest, but then Eddie shrugged and spoke up for the first time.

“Sure, why not?” It very effectively derailed whatever Buck was about to say, because if Eddie didn’t mind then Buck couldn’t complain without looking bad. Or at least that’s how Buck would see it.

“Think of the children, Buckaroo.” Hen beamed impishly at him, knowing that the combination of Eddie and children would leave Buck unable to say no.

“Fine, I’ll marry Eddie!” Buck threw his hands up, but he clearly wasn’t as put out as he was pretending to be. The rest of the 118 cheered, including team two who were just finishing their shift and all looked exhausted. Eddie couldn’t help the warm feeling in his stomach at Buck’s words, even if it clearly wasn’t a real wedding. He just hoped that no-one would notice the blush he was sure was creeping over his cheeks.

“I’ll email everyone the full details, but it’ll be good to get as many people as possible involved.” Bobby raised his voice just enough to be heard over the laughter. “We’ve got permission for the neighbouring firehouses to cover our calls for a couple of hours on the day, major disasters notwithstanding, so let’s give our boys support on their big day.” He then just smiled teasingly at Buck and Eddie as the station was filled with cheers and whistles.

“If we’re getting married, then you’ve gotta be the officiant,” Buck said, leaning across the table towards Bobby so he could be heard.

“I call Best Woman!” Hen looked at Buck as if daring him to say no. Buck just grinned and pressed a hand to his heart as if touched.

Eddie cocked his head to the side slightly and asked, “Chimney?”

Chimney nodded and held his hand out for a fist bump. “I’d be honoured.” Eddie knocked his fist against Chimney’s as Buck made a noise like he’d just had an idea.

“Ooh! Can we get Chris involved or does it have to be firefighters only?” Buck was getting excited again, because once he committed, he went all in and this was definitely going to be an Event with a capital E.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to have a kid involved.” Bobby had known from the first he’d heard of the idea that it would be a nice, light-hearted event that would be good for team morale, but they all seemed to be even more into it than he’d expected.

“He can be the flower boy. Or ring bearer!” Buck’s expression then turned serious and he turned to Eddie, concern for Christopher’s wellbeing trumping all else. “It won’t confuse him, right?”

Eddie gave him a small smile that wouldn’t have been out of place if they’d been getting married for real. “I’ll make sure he knows it’s just pretend. And I’m certain he’ll love the idea of a wedding in the firehouse, regardless of whether it’s real or not.” Then the alarm rang out, cutting off all conversation, but Bobby could tell they didn’t need to worry about the photos looking staged – there was too much affection between his two younger firefighters for it not to come across in the shoot, regardless of whether that bond was romantic or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on writing the photo shoot, but there was enough interest that I got inspired so here you go! :P

On the day of the photoshoot there was palpable excitement in the firehouse as Bobby leant on the railing and surveyed the sight below him. The trucks had been parked as far to the sides as possible to create more room for the ‘aisle’ and the crew had gone to town on the place under the supervision of the photographer, Juana. They’d strung up bunting and put out vases of flowers, as well as making more unusual yet location appropriate decorations such as ribbon wrapped fire axes. The ladder from the ladder truck had been carefully extended to create an archway between the trucks and then decorated with more bunting and a couple of spare hoses. Buck, Eddie, and Bobby himself were wearing their dress uniforms, while Hen and Chimney were in their nicest everyday uniforms, and those of the crew who were going to act as ‘guests’ were in their turnout gear. Chris was wearing a little suit, although his jacket was currently draped over Carla’s lap and he’d swapped it for someone’s helmet, which he was currently laughing with Buck at because of how big it was on him. Bobby snapped a quick photo of the setup on his phone and sent it to Athena before heading downstairs to check in with Juana and see if she was ready to get started with the shoot.

“We’re good to go if your people are.” She beamed at him. “It looks great in here. Thank you again, Captain, for being so supportive of the shoot.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Bobby returned the smile and then turned to the room at large, cupping his hands around his mouth to call everyone to order. “Let’s get started!”

Soon Juana was directing the firefighters taking part in the shoot into their places, while everyone else currently on shift and the one or two people who’d come in on their day off especially to watch lined the balcony to get a good view of the spectacle. She got them to essentially walk through the major bits of a typical wedding ceremony, taking several photos at each point so she’d have lots of options for the final selection. It started with Hen escorting Buck up the ‘aisle’, before Chimney did the same for Eddie, and Bobby was so distracted by how much affection was on Buck’s face as he watched Eddie approach that he was taken off guard by the focus changing to him ready for the ‘opening remarks’. But he was good at rolling with the unexpected, so he smiled warmly at Buck and Eddie and then began to talk. Juana hadn’t asked him to actually give a speech, but he figured the scene would look more natural if he did and it also gave him chance to tease the ‘happy couple’.

“We’re gathered here today to celebrate the union of Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz.” A loud wolf whistle rang out from upstairs at that, causing a smattering of laughter from around the room and a cheer from Chris. Buck looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh along or groan at Bobby, while Eddie just looked resigned to the entire thing. Or well, to Bobby he looked like he was pretending to be resigned but was in truth enjoying it, so Bobby kept going with his speech.

“Since the two of you bonded over a live grenade you’ve been more or less inseparable, and the strength of that bond has only benefitted this family. The last two years it has been a pleasure to watch both of you grow and mature into the fine men stood in front of me today, and I’m proud to have you as part of my crew. Although in future I think we would all appreciate a bit less _excitement_.” Bobby glanced at his paramedics and was rewarded with the sight of Hen looking like she was about to cry with laughter, and Chimney holding his phone close to him in such a way that made it obvious he was filming the whole thing.

“Okay, let’s get some shots of the ring exchange now.” Juana crossed over to where Chris and Carla were sat off to one side, producing a couple of prop rings from her bag which she held out to Chris.

“I’d like you to take these – you can hold them or put them in your pocket, either’s fine – and walk up to your dad. I’ll tell you when to give him one and then when to give Buck the other. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah.” Chris carefully took the rings and clutched them tightly in his fist, before wriggling off the chair and into his crutches. At Juana’s nod, he slowly made his way up the aisle past the assembled fire fighters to his dad’s side, where he grinned up at the older Diaz.

“Hey kid.” Eddie ruffled Chris’ hair, his embarrassment having been replaced with clear pride and adoration for his son.

“Please give your dad the ring now,” Juana called out (only after snapping a quick shot of the affectionate moment, Bobby noticed). Chris only then opened his fist again, and still being super careful, picked one ring up and gave it to Eddie.

Eddie turned to Buck, and in lieu of vows, asked with a smirk, “Wanna be a Diaz for an hour?”

Of course, Buck was always going to give back as good as he got, so he looked Eddie right in the eye and answered with the words that everyone associated with a wedding.

“I do.”

Bobby was having to bite back a laugh himself now, at his boys trying to one up each other whilst pretending to get married. Eddie slid the ring onto Buck’s finger and then held Buck’s hand in both of his, not breaking eye contact the entire time. The look was only broken when Juana interrupted with instructions for Chris to hand over the other ring.

“Here you go, Buck!”

“Thanks Chris.” Buck smiled at him as he accepted the ring. “You think I should be a Diaz?”

“Yeah! Then it really will be Diaz movie night!”

Buck tore his gaze away from Chris to look back at Eddie with a sly grin. “Well there you go, Eddie. The boss has spoken, so- wanna get hitched?”

Eddie looked like he was going to burst out laughing but managed to keep himself composed long enough to echo Buck’s earlier words.

“I do.”

“How romantic!” Hen was actually wiping tears from her eyes, although Bobby was certain they were tears of laughter despite her words. Even Juana was smiling in amusement at the exchange.

“Please continue with the ‘ceremony’,” She encouraged, gesturing at them to keep on going, so Bobby took that as his cue to declare his boys married.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” He no longer held back his enjoyment of the situation, grinning widely at the two men in front of him. “You may now kiss the groom.”

Cheers rang out across the room as Buck and Eddie leant in to pretend to kiss, and then there was another wolf whistle as Buck impishly closed the remaining distance and kissed Eddie’s cheek.

Bobby was close enough to catch the faint tinge colouring Eddie’s cheeks, but decided to pre-emptively distract anyone else from noticing and so announced to everyone watching, “I give you, well, Mr and Mr Diaz apparently.”

*

“I thought you should know that Chris has been telling everyone at school that you and Buck got married at work so now he has two dads,” Carla told Eddie with a grin as she was leaving the next day.

“He knows it was fake!” Eddie protested, running a hand through his hair as he fought back the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks at the thought of Buck being his co-parent for real.

“I think he’s enjoying the pretence too much.” Carla’s grin then turned downright cheeky, before she added, “Or maybe he’s just waiting for the two of you to get your act together like the rest of us.” Stopping himself going red was a lost cause after that, so Eddie buried his face in his hands and hoped Carla would take pity on him and just leave. Of course, she didn’t though because that would be too easy. Instead, she lowered her voice.

“Just ask him out. Trust me, he’s not gonna say no.” She patted him on the shoulder and _only_ _then_ left, giving Buck a knowing look as they passed each other in Eddie’s front yard.

“What was that about?” Buck asked as he reached the door, glancing between Eddie and Carla’s retreating back. Eddie stepped back to let Buck in, praying that he wasn’t still bright red.

“Oh nothing, just Chris has apparently been telling the other kids at school that we got married.”

Buck’s expression cleared and he grinned at Eddie. “I can’t blame him. It was the event of the week after all.” Eddie felt a tug in his chest at how content Buck looked in that moment and decided that he would take Carla’s advice. He could admit to himself that it was clear (and apparently to everyone) that they’d been heading towards being more than just friends for a while, so all that remained was to actually take the plunge and ask.

Later, once they’d put Chris to bed and cleared up the remains of dinner, Eddie plucked up his courage and went for it. He let Buck get settled on the sofa, before nudging him with his knee to draw his attention.

“Now that we’re married, do you want to go on a first date?”

Buck’s eyes widened slightly and there was a spark of what Eddie was fairly sure was hope in his expression. “For real?”

“For real.” The blinding smile that he got in reply was all he needed to know, although the enthusiastic “I’d love to!” didn’t hurt either. Then he found himself with a lapful of Buck and their lips were meeting in a tender kiss.

It was perfect. Even if he knew that Hen and Chimney would never let him live it down that it’d taken a pretend wedding to get him to admit his feelings.


End file.
